Scientific Findings
by glasswrks
Summary: How far will Buffy go to help Willow? Buffy/Willow.


**Title:** "Scientific Findings."

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Ratings:** (US) T (UK) 12A (AUS) PG

**Copyright:** January 28, 2004.

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and can not be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note:** This takes place during the third season. This is also the first Buffy/Willow story I've done in a long time(see copyright date). Let's hope it's not too bad. Oh, I'm pretty sure I may have spelt a word wrong. Please feel free to let me know.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own BTVS or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine.

* * *

"Buffy..."

"Hmm..." she replied without looking up from the newspaper. She wanted to make sure there hadn't been any deaths - unnatural ones - that she wasn't aware of. Luckily for her, as she turned the page, there didn't seem to be any increased activity - demonic or otherwise.

"Will you kiss me?"

Buffy continued to read until the request finally filtered its way into her brain. She shook her head slightly. _I didn't hear that did I? Nah._

"Buffy..."

Turning her attention from the paper Buffy looked up and into the face of her best friend. "Yeah Will."

"Did you hear me?"

"Umm, when, just now, or earlier?"

"Earlier."

"You mean... I wasn't hearing things was I," Buffy stated as Willow nodded. "You... you want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah," Willow replied. She watched as Buffy frowned, opened her mouth as if to say something then shut it. "It's... it's not what you think... I mean, Oz... I think he wants to kiss me and you know, not so much with the kissage on this end and I don't want to disappoint him or anything. Not that I'm a disappointment or anything, I'm good girlfriend - except we haven't kissed and I think he really wants to... I said that already didn't I?" Willow paused as her eyes moved from left to right as if going over what she'd said to Buffy. "Yeah I did say that already... I..."

"Will..."

"... wanna be prepared. Do I open my mouth? Do I leave it closed...?"

"Will..."

"... are my eyes open, or are they closed...?"

Sighing to herself, Buffy knew that Willow was in full babble mode and only a few things were ever effective enough to stop the flow of words gushing out of her friends' mouth. Scooting her chair back, Buffy stepped over to Willow who was still going on about the dos and don'ts of kissing.

"... are hands involved? Should I let him... you know... touch me?"

"Stand up Will," Buffy told her. She smiled when Willow stood up, the confused look on her face did nothing to slow down her questions.

"How long do we kiss? I mean, seconds that may not be long enough or minutes, but then there's the whole needing to breathe issue..."

For Buffy this was a dream come true, granted it wasn't exactly how she might have wanted to kiss the fiery redhead, but she wasn't going to miss out on the chance to finally kiss Willow.

Buffy had harbored a secret crush on Willow for months. These feelings for her friend confused her at first. Here she was, a girl, having the hots for her best friend... also a girl. This had never happened to her before.

Sure she'd passing infatuations with other girls, but that was basically 'cause she wanted to get tips, make-up, things like that.

Only it was different with Willow. With Willow, not only did she want to spend time with her -away from slaying, research and things like that. She wanted to know what Willow liked - besides school, research and things like that.

Buffy had found herself tossing and turning in her bed late at night, trying to get back to sleep - frustrated beyond belief 'cause she'd woken up before anything could happen in her dreams - dreams dominated by Willow.

So, here was her chance. She wouldn't do anything to interfere with Willow's relationship with Oz. She liked him. But this was an opportunity she couldn't afford to let slip by.

"Will... breathe," she whispered as she gently squeezed Willow's hand. Reaching out, she caressed Willow's face. "Don't think about it so much Will... let it happen." Licking her lips Buffy leaned forward and kissed Willow. "That wasn't too bad was it?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The kiss. It wasn't too bad... was it?"

"No... not bad."

"Then why are you frowning?"

"A good scientist knows that you must always perform more than one experiment to make sure the findings are correct."

"Huh?"

"It means you have to kiss me again," Willow said smiling.

"Oh... OH. Well, let's hear it for science."

"Preaching to the choir," Willow told her.

Well it worked. She finally kissed me. Yea! I didn't think she ever would. Good ol' Oz, he was right. Just needed to ask her. I should send him a thank you note.

The End.


End file.
